All My Fault
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Summary: Tag to my story 'Against My Nature'. Dean's POV. "It's my nature. Don't you see Dean. I do this so I could save you" "I never asked you to Sam! I'm supposed to save you!" "You don't see the truth, do you Dean?..."


All My Fault

All My Fault.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Summary: Tag to Against My Nature. Dean's POV. "It's my nature. Don't you see Dean. I do this so I could save you" "I never asked you to Sam! I'm supposed to save you!" "You don't see the truth, do you Dean?..."

It all started because of one deal

One simple deal

One **stupid** deal

A deal that I made

A stupid deal that ended up turning my brother evil.

Flashback

"Yeah. Demon's dead as so is that hot chick she was possesing" I said.

"Yeah, but it had to be done. Sam was saving your life" Bobby replied.

"Yeah but you didn't see it Bobby. It was cold" I said, slightly shuddering at the thought, then quickly added. "Hey Bobby".

"Yeah?" Bobby said.

"Back in Wyoming. There was this moment. Yellow Eyes said something to me" I said.

"What did he say?" Asked Bobby.

"He said that...that maybe...when Sam came back from...wherever...that maybe he came back different". I replied.

"Different how?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was it didn't sound good" I said. "Do you think?...Do you think something's wrong with my brother?" I asked.

"Nah" Bobby replied after a slight pause. "Demon's lie. I'm sure Sam's ok"

"Yeah" I replied. "Yeah me too".

End Flashback

I didn't believe it at first. But after he started trusting that Ruby chick, I guessed something was up.

Flashback

"She's a demon Sam! We don't trust demons!" I yelled.

"I never said anything about trusting her Dean! Using her! She's useful!" Sam yelled back a me.

"Since when did demons want to help us out!?" I replied.

Sam didn't say anything.

"Exactly. And as for trusting her, i'm sure as hell that you do!" I said, looking at Sam with suspecting eyes.

"Alright. Maybe I do" Sam replied. "But maybe that's becuase she's saved our asses a couple of times".

"She's a demon Sam!" I said.

"So!" Sam yelled.

I sighed loudly walking out of the room.

End Flashback

Then he started acting wierdly. Not like himself.

I thought back to what Yellow Eyes said.

Flashback

I was pushed up against a gravestone as he said. "You saw what your brother just did to Jake right. That was pretty cold wasn't it? How certain are you that what you brought back is 100 pure Sam?".

End Flashback

It always had me worried but then he started trusting a demon and acting wierd. Then he said he knew what happened and acted like he was hiding something. It was like my worst fear was coming true.

Flashback

"Dean" He asked lifting his head up.

"Yea Sam"

"Have I changed... at all?"

I looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"I just had a vision. Of you and Azazel. He said that...I may be different. Did that actually happen?"

"Yeah Sam. It did".

"Do you believe it?"

"Of course not Sam. Why do you ask?"

"I just..." He stopped, looking like something was bothering him. Like he was hiding something. "It doesn't matter".

He layed his head back on the bed as I thought. _'Maybe Dad was right. Maybe Sammy is changing. Maybe he is going darkside. Maybe this is what Dad warned me about'._

End Flashback

Then he started sneaking off. Finally on the fourth time, I followed him.

Flashback

I got there just in time to hear the guys scream and I flew through the door crying "No Sammy!".

"Sorry Dean". He whispered and smashed something. A bright light engulfed us and Yellow Eyes was standing there.

"Well Sam. You have impressed me. I never really thought you'd go through with it. Obviously proved me wrong" He laughed.

"Can you save Dean" Sam whispered.

"I can Sam. But it will take time. I need to get back to my position. For that, Sam, I need you".

"I'll do anything" He said, bowing his head.

I gaped whispering. "Sammy".

"Go below. Tell everyone that I am back and that they are under my control". Yellow Eyes told Sam.

Sam nodded and disappeared into dark smoke that discerned into nothing.

"Looks like I won Dean" Yellow Eyes laughed at me and then dissapeared too.

End Flashback

I had lost Sam.

I had lost the only family member I had left.

A couple of days later, I confronted him.

Flashback

It was a dessolate place.

A small town.

Not that big a population.

Even smaller now that it was Sam's next target.

He and his demons had been killing.

You could taste the metalic tang of blood in the air.

"Sam?" I said coming out from the shadows. "Why are you doing this".

"It's my nature. Don't you see Dean. I do this so i could save you" Sam replied.

"I never asked you to Sam! I'm supposed to save you!" I yelled.

"You don't see the truth, do you Dean?" Sam asked and paused a sad look on his face. "You would have saved me. But you made the deal. From the second that deal was made. From the second i was brought back. I had changed. I was never going to be me again. At least this way...At least this way, you would be able to live a normal life!"

"live a normal life?! Sam! Have you seen what the world has become?!" I yelled and sighed "What you have made the world become"

"What did you expect me to do Dean? Become a demon but just carry on like normal? Killing my own?" Sam replied, sighing.

_"Killing my own?"_ Those words rang through my brain and I turned my back to Sam thinking...

_He really has changed_

_I can't believe it_

_It's my fault_

_I should have known_

_What's dead, should stay dead_

_Dad told me to save Sam_

_But i did the exact opposite_

_I condemed him_

_Condemed him to a life of hell_

I pulled out the colt

_I have to fix this_

I sighed and turns back round pointing the colt at Sam

"Dean?" Sam questions.

"I'm sorry Sam" I replied and shot.

The bullet flew through the air.

It was like slow motion as I watched the bullet pierce Sam's chest.

Sam's body convulsed and fell to the floor bursting into flames.

"I'm sorry Sam" I repeat and add. "But it was the only way".

A tear fell down my cheek and into the ground.

It dissapeared into the mud.

No trace that it was ever there.

End flashback.

_That was the day my life fell apart._

_I was alone._

_In a war I was never going to win_

_And it was all my fault._

End

What do you think?

Please Review.

HardyGirl2K8


End file.
